The case of Dr Joe Car
by QueenOfMoose
Summary: Dr. Joe Car was a young and brilliant psychiatrist working as an intern at the Arkham Asylum. When he got the opportunity to treat the infamous Harley Quinn he could not be happier. But when two great minds collide, which one will be victorious? A role switch AU, rated M for safety and later. Harley x Joker story from Joker's POV
1. The new patient

_**This is my very first fanfiction, so it might be OOC, but I really like fics where the roles or something are switched and I decided to give it a go and try it myself!**_

* * *

 _Madness is like gravity. All it takes is a little push.  
_

* * *

This was not my morning. First, I overslept which was unnatural for me, since I did not require a lot of sleep. Then I managed to slip while drinking my morning coffee in a hurry and it ended up on my white shirt, so I lost some more time cursing and changing the damned thing.

My cursing got more colorfull in the traffic jam and reached it's most creative level while I pulled into the Asylum's parking lot. I hated to be late. As an intern, no matter how well I did, the „important" people here never turned down a chance to make my days harder. Like it was my fault that they were old, boring and dry snobs, while I was young, handsome and had a sense of humour.

I took a few deep breaths while exiting the car, already forcing a calm smile on my face. I will go insane sooner, than let one of these doctors break me. I did not graduated as the top of my class and get an internship at the Arkham Asylum for some old bastards to pick on me and scare me away. I wanted challenge and there was no better place for me to start than this.

„Good morning, Joe. You are late" Oh here we go. I couldn't even make it to my office. This was truly not my morning...

„Good morning, Dr. Arkham. I am really sorry, I overslept. It will not happen in the future, I promise." I smiled, hopefully in a somewhat apologetic way.

„That I hope. Now come to my office. I am holding a meeting." Dr. Arkham said shortly and was already on his merry way to the said place. It took me a few seconds to gather myself and catch up with him. A meeting? The one day I overslept, there is a meeting at Dr. Arkham's office... And a really important one. Well at least it can't be about the cafeteria's cheese situation, because as soon as I entered the office I could see every big name from the facility cramped up there. And by the way, they should really talk about the cafeteria's cheese situation, because if the quality of the food continues to be like this, our patients will either hold a hunger strike or die from the unholy creations...

„I think everybody know the reason why I asked for this meeting." said Dr. Arkham in a really meaningful tone, while looking around. Everybody but me showed understanding and hummed thoughtfully.

 _Well, damn. No need to tell me, good ol' boss, no need to repeat the information for the children, elderly and latecomers._ I thought, but decided to stay silent. I didn't want to push my luck this morning anymore.

„This morning we have a new inmate which we are already really familiar with. Well at least from the news." He continued after an unnecessarily long pause.

 _He really loves to be dramatic._ I rolled my inner eyes. I saw on everybody's face that something big happened which was a great thing by itself, but the fact that it started to feel like an inner joke, which everybody understood but me just rubbed me the wrong way. First of all, because I was the only person with a sense of humor in this place.

„So the main issue; we have to face is to choose a doctor for her."

 _Now that is interesting. Her?_ I thought while smoothing back my brown hair. I did not really have time to make it as neat and stylish as other days, but while Arkham kept up the whole dramatic monologe, I tried to fix it as much as I could.

„Is there anyone who volunteers to take Harley Quinn as a patient?" My whole body froze, my hand stopped mid-stroke on my hair and I forgot to breath as well. Harley Quinn? HARLEY QUINN? As in Harley Quinn, Clown Princess of Crime, Queen of Gotham, insane psyhotic serial killer and criminal Harley Quinn?

I quickly lowered my hand, not to bring any unneccessary attention to myself. There was talking, but all I heard was noise without meaning. I stood like a statue but my mind was working at an inhuman speed.

Everybody knew who Harley Quinn was. We all knew how deadly, unpredictable and insane she was. But at the Asylum, we knew something else. Whoever cracks her, get her to open up, whoever solves her and fixes her... That doctor will basicaly be lifted up to be a God, a genius, a master and a hero. She was a ticket to unlimited fame and recognition.

I wanted her case. I wanted it like nothing else in my life.

 _But how can I get it?_ My mind panicked. _I am just an intern, they will never just give it to me..._

 ** _Now, now, why lose our head?_** I heard a little voice a the back of my mind. **_Patience is the key. Just stay focused, be at the right place at the right time and keep your ears open. Soak up as much information as you can. Maybe you can go to a session as an assistant or anything._**

Now normally, I would not be happy and all that when voices way in on a situation, but this one seems to be rational. And I was way to into the idea of getting close to the infamous Clown Princess to worry about voices in my head.

Too bad that while I was having a pep talk with voices, 5 doctor jumped on the case.

Well... This was definitely not my day...

* * *

It had been two weeks since Harley Quinn was brought in and we had that meeting in Arkham's office. I had brought my best form on ever day since. I was always early in, triing to get as much information as I could from anybody who talked. The most talkative ones were the guards and the janitors. They talked about the frightening giggles in the nights, all the accidents and mistakes that were made. Looks like Miss Harley Quinn was not fond of the place – not that I can blame her – so she took it all out on her doctors and guards– again, I can't blame her.

She was already down to the last volunteer. Five started, one left. She broke them like they were nothing. Physically, spiritually and sometimes both. I knew I was supposed to be terrified and worried about the doctors, but all I could feel was giddy excitement. If there was nobody left, I could ask for the case. Or at least ask for the opportunity to be the assistant to the new doctor.

Fortunately, today was my lucky day.

„Joe, as you may know, the case of Harley Quinn is a big one." said Dr. Arkham when he asked me to his office in the morning.

„Well yes, sir, she is hard to ignore. The whole Asylum turned upside down since she got here." I nodded. The doctor just shoot me a nasty glare, which made me want to smile, but I flexed my jaws to keep my mouth from moving. I don't know where he is going, but I am not ruining my perfect image I was working on for two weeks.

„Indeed." He grimaced. „And this is why I am going to take the case myself."

My smiley mood vanished in an instant. Great. Big ol' boss takes the business.

 ** _Well if she breaks him, we can freely get our chance right?_** said the same little voice in my head. I had to admit, it was really practical about things.

„I see."

„But I decided to take you as an assistant with me. Maybe finally you will be able to learn something. It is not everyday that you can look into a session I hold." He added with a smug look.

There were two emotions fighting in me. One was absolutely intoxicating joy. The other was boiling fury. How dare he look down on me like this? Like I am some idiot nonentity who needs his intellect and care to even function and grow.

 ** _Eyes on the prize!_** the little voice warned me. I let out the breath I did not even know I was holding and twisted my lips into a soft smile.

„Thank you so much for the opportunity, Dr. Arkham. I will do my best to learn from you." I was proud, it even came out somewhat believable.

 ** _That's my boy!_** the voice said proudly. It was not a right time now, but sometimes soon I really should look into this while voice thing. It was not exactly normal to hear things like this.

„These are her documents. We start on Monday. I want you to be up to date, so you should cancel your weekend plans." He said pleased with himself as he handed me a big box full of papers. And I mean BIG box.

„Thank you, sir, I will be prepared." I really hoped that my anger did not show in my voice, because he was the kind of motherfucker, who gives you a treat just to take it away right from your hands.

And I am not giving up my prize.

„You are dismissed." He waved, and I left the room with the box. When I closed my office's door behind myself, I finally felt my body to start shaking. It was not from fear, oh no... Far from it. I was shaking from anticipation and happiness. I wanted to shout and laught! I got what I wanted!

 ** _We always do._** agreed the voice. I was way too into the moment to even answer or tell it to go away. I put the box under my desk and went out to visit some patients and do some paperwork. The time went slower that I ever imagined it could go. There was nothing more I wanted to do than just grab my box, go home, order some food and get into the case of Harley Quinn.

And when that moment finally came I felt like a child around Christmas. I got my present right in front of me on my caffee table and all I could do was just to stare at it for a few seconds. It was real. I really got it.

„Now it is time to dig in." I wanted to laught. My voice shook a little from the excitement, my lips were dry, my hands were sweaty. It was amost unreal and comical what this did to me. I held my breath and with one swift motion, I opened the box and picked up the top folder. I licked my lips eagerly while I started reading.

Formely known as Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel, now known as Harley Quinn. Everybody knew her, but her story was a mistery. She was a young intelligent – one might say even genius – psychiatrist who disappeared and when she came back, there was no Harleen left only Harley. I looked through every study, folder and paper I found but there was no information about her personal life. Some things about her childhood, but since her parents died when she was in middle school, there was not a lot about it either. 90% of the box was pure statistics of the crimes she commited, the lifes she had taken and some theories what her diagnosis was.

Split personality, narcisism, mood swings, sadism, and as said at the bottom of the page: She is the text book example of a psychopath.

I grimaced while picking up another folder which contained pictures. Most of them were pretty bad quality or just smudged, but there were a few which must had been taken at a police station or some kind of facility, because it looked almost professional. It was still a mug shot, but at least she was visible. Well, only a bit more than on the others. Batman must had taken her in after a fight, because there was a bloody scar on her forehead and some bruises on her face. Yet, she was smiling. It was strangely captivating. The look in her eyes were nothing I had ever seen. She felt free and happy. Even beaten up and thrown into jail, she smiled like it was a prom picture. If we don't count the scars and bruises, she was really cute.

 _Woa woa woa, hold the thought... Nobody should think about a serial killer like that._ I scolded myself. _First voices, now this. What is next?_

The next hours I spend with rereading some folders I declared more important and made some notes to myself. The next time I glanced at the clock it was already three in the morning, so I decided to get some sleep. After all, I still had a whole weekend before me to study everything and get ready.

„Monday. I will have a session with Harley Quinn on Monday." I sighed as soon as my head touched the pillow. Well yeah, there will be a third wheel called Dr. Arkham, but nothing that cannot be taken care of. I smiled to myself at the thought. What if I will be the one that changes the game? And right in front of that snob oaf. Oh how mad he would be if I snatched the fame and the recognision from him.

I let out a laugh. It will certainly be a great joke!

My laugh quickly changed into yawning and the last picture I saw before drifting to dreamland was me, as the director of the Asylum, the brightest psychiatrist of his age and the one who fixed the infamous Harley Quinn. Look who's the big ol' boss now?

* * *

I was at Dr. Arkham's office ten minutes earlier he ordered me to. I barely slept in the past three days, yet I had never felt so fresh in my life. I had read and studied all weekend, so by now I was able to list Harley Quinn's crime by category, in a alphabetical or chronological order. I knew everything about her that was humanly possible from what I was given. Maybe even a bit more.

„It is nice to see that you can arrive on time." Said Dr. Arkham gathering his notes and getting up. I decided to shut up and let it slide. Today I was in a great mood, I would not let him spoil it for me. „Are you ready?"

„Yes, sir." I nodded while my hands thightened around my notepad and pens. I was never more ready for anything. Dr. Arkham just ignored all of this and started to lead the way the the room where the patient was waiting. With each step I grew more and more excited, yet I kept a cool face. If I don't behave, this moron will not bring me next time.

„So here are the rules." Arkham turned to me when we reached the most secured room. „You are only allowed to observe the session. Do not talk unless you are talked to or you are given permission. Do not provoke or disturb the patient or try to sabotage the session. You do any of that and you will not like the consequences." he glared at me.

Now I wanted to laugh in his face. What a party pooper... But he was serious and I did not want to get on his bad side. For now.

„Understood." I nodded and ran my hand through my hair to keep it in place. Maybe a haircut was in order.

„How is she?" Arkham turned to the guard next to the door.

„Drugged and in a straight jacket. She will not try anthing." the guard – Jerry I believe – growled. They had their hands full with Harley Quinn, and they were always on their toes around her, never sure when would she try anything. So they did not really like her, to put it nicely.

„Great. One hour, or sooner if I alarm you." the doctor nodded and stepped in the room. I followed him without hesitation. My heart was pounding againts my chest while I looked around. There was only a table in the room with three chairs – both bolted to the ground for safety – but the person occupying one of them brought all focus to herself.

Harley Quinn sat in the chair with a blank expression on her face, like she was deep in thought, but most likely they drugged her too much. I sat down where Dr. Arkham pointed and returned my attention to the Queen before me. The photos did not do her justice. Or maybe she was not beaten up now and that really changed the situation. She was calm, unmoving and blank. I could not read anything off of her which bothered me very much. How was I – or anyone - supposed to solve the mystery of Harley Quinn if the drugged her up so much she was just a corpse?

Her frame was small, almost lost in the straight jacket. Her skin was unnaturally pale and perfect. There was no scars or bruises or anything that would indicate that there ever was one on her. Her hair was long and pale blond, almost white, except the ends which looked like they were dipped in some red and blue paint. The only other colors on her were her baby blue eyes and blood red lips.

„Miss Quinzel, my name is Dr. Arkham, as you know I am the head of this facility. And from today, I will be your doctor." the doctor said. „How are you feeling today?"

Only silence was his answer.

 _That is what he gets for drugging up the girl._ I snorted silently, but my mouth twitched a bit. The next thing that I knew was that baby blue eyes were stairing into my cold blue ones with so much force I almost forgot to breath. Had she seen my reaction?

„Now who is that dashing mistah over there?" Her voice was playfull and full of curiousity. She did not look away from me and I didn't break the eyecontact either. A slow smile creeped over her mouth.

„This is... Dr. Joe Car, my assistant." Dr. Arkham introduced me half heartedly.

„Dr... Joe... Car..." She slowly said my name, like she was tasting it, feeling the way it rolled over her toungue. It sent shivers down my spines. „Does he talk?" she tilted her head to the side with an innocent expression on her face. Dr. Arkham gave me a pointed look which said to me: _You have permission to speak but I am going to make you regret it._

Oh well. I got permission.

„It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Quinn." I said with a smile. I told the truth.

„He talks!" Harley Quinn squealed happily and rolled her head back with a laugh. Suddenly she seemed to be more energetic. Yet nothing near to the Queen we all knew. I needed to get her off these stupid sedatives so I could see her real self.

„Back to the question, Miss Quinzel. How are you feeling?" Well somebody did not like to be left out of the conversation that's for sure...

„Miss Quinzel is currently away from home. Would you like to leave a message?" she asked sincerely. Dr. Arkham kept addressing her by her old name and it did not get him anywhere. This time I did not wait for a permission.

„Miss Quinn. How are you feeling?" If looks could kill, Arkham just murdered me brutally.

„Aw Puddin' thanks for asking, I am doing great now that I have someone to play with." she flashed me a toothy grin.

„Pudding?" I asked a bit confused. Was that me?

„Your hair reminds me of chocolate pudding. I love chocolate pudding." She smiled dreamily. I unconsciously ran my hand through my chocolate brown hair, pushing it back.

„Miss Quinzel, this is not a place to play. I am triing to fix you." Arkham snapped up a bit. Harley Quinn's smiled died down, her eyes were fixed on the doctor. There were no humor in them.

„Listen here mistah, I don't remember speaking to you, so unless you want that big mouth of your's removed from your face, I think you should shut up." Her accent got thicker and her voice got lower. I did not doubt that she will not hesitate to fulfill this threat.

„You are not in the position to make any threats." Dr. Arkham replied.

 _Man, he really wants to play the boss._ I sighed but even if there were no threats towards me, I shut up. No need to anger big ol' boss anymore. I got what I wanted. The attention of Harley Quinn.

„So, back to the session. How are you sleeping? Any dreams?" he continued, but was greeted with silence. Harley Quinn just stared at us, then looked straight into my eyes again. I felt like her gaze was searching me, my very soul. And then I saw a question.

 _Until he is here, we can't play?_ She was like a little girl, triing to get rid of the adult's stare to play with a friend.

I did not dare to speak, but I pulled my lips into a little, apologetic smile. Then she looked away from me and closed us out.

Arkham asked a few more questions, but since there was no reply, he gave up in the end and after half an hour, the session ended. When we were leaving the room, a soft voice hit my ears.

„See you later, Puddin'!" I turned around, if it wasn't for the playfull sparks in her eyes I would had thought I imagined the whole thing.

Needless to say, Arkham was not happy with me. He probably would not mind if during the next session my chit chat got my neck broken. But he decided he wouldn't even allow a second session for me.

 _How dare he took me off the case? I was the only one to make any kind of progress without violent ending with the patient!_ I thought angrily after I heard his decision.

 _ **Patience. If he is gone, we can go and play!**_ the voice said and I felt myself calming down. It was right. Harley Quinn wanted to play with me. So why not let her make this decision? I smiled. Yes, that indeed sounded like a plan. I was going to had her wrapped around my fingers in no time.

* * *

My patience was rewarded by the Gods. It took one week which was torture, but next monday I was asked to see Dr. Arkham in his office.

„Good morning, sir." I said.

„Let's get straight to the point." Well somebody woke up at the wrong side of the bed.

„I am listening." His mouth twitched, which I took as a sign to shut up.

„You will be assigned as Harley Quinn's new doctor." he growled. I seriously thought these words were hurting his mouth while forming them.

„I understand."

„But! I am still in charge of the case. You will only report to me, and I want all of your notes. Also, if you make any decisions, about medication, security, sessions, you will have to come to me first. I handed your other cases over to other doctors. Miss Quinzel will be your only case. Is that clear?" he asked sharply.

„Christal." I nodded and did everything in my power to hide my grin.

„You start at ten today. I am waiting your report and notes tomorrow night. Dismissed." he turned back to his paperwork and I exited the office. While I collected my notepad, folders and pens I smiled wiledly and after a quick hair fix I headed down the corridor which led to the room where Harley Quinn waited me for our first private session.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I don't know how long this story turn out to be, but I welcome reviews and feedbacks!**


	2. Crack in the mask

_**Here is the next chapter! I hope you will enjoy it!**_

* * *

„Good morning Miss Quinn!" I greeted my patient.

„Well somebody is in a good mood."Harley Quinn smiled at me, but something was wrong. „Is it because you got to see lil ol' me alone?"

„Of course." I nodded while taking a seat at the other end of the table. It did not take a long time to figure out what was out of place. She was even more drugged up than our first meating. Her eyelids were heavy, she could barely keep her eyes open, her smile was dreamy like she was on another planet. My anger rose.

„What did they gave you?" My first question as her doctor had not been very professional, but I decided to go practial. I couldn't even talk to her if she was on Planet Smiley.

„I dunno Puddin', it is so many different things, a little girl like me can never remember that many long and complicated names." she hummed.

„You are a doctor, you know those medicines." I murmured to myself while I flipped through my notes.

„Oh now Puddin' no need to be all gloomy." she giggled. "And here I thought that you were the only interesting and fun guy in this hell hole."

„My name is Dr. Joe Car, please refer to me like that Miss Quinn." I sighed. When silence greeted me I looked up from my papers to see the Queen leaned back with a blank expression. There was no playfull smile, not even sparkles in her eyes. Shit.

„Getting all professional, are we? I don't like that." she growled. Even though she was clearly drugged, her very being still demanded fear and respect. People should never mess with her. One wrong step and you are dead. And I just happened to wonder in the wrong direction.

 ** _I was going to had her wrapped around my fingers in no time_**. **_You got cocky, kid!_** the voice in my head laughed mockingly. And I had to agree with it. I had to be really carefull here. Not only was I playing with my job, but with my life as well.

„I am sorry Miss Quinn. It is my job. But I would really like to help you. Which is why I am here." I said with a small smile. I noticed that in life you can get many things if you can play the games right and you can smile. Pity that I worked at a place where only the insane patients knew this.

„Hmmmm... Well... I think I will let this one slide. But you only get one free life." she smiled at me.

„Thank you. I will not mess it up." I smiled back. I wanted her to feel as she was having somewhat of a control. I knew she liked it when she was on the top of the situations.

„Good boy! But since you were playing by some of my rules, I will be playing by some of yours." she tried to sit up, but the sedatives did not allowed her to make movements anymore. „Well, thats's a shame..."she murmured just to herself and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible on the chair.

„Are you... comfortable?" I did not know if it was a good idea to make her feel vulnerable.

„Well, I have been in more comfortable positions in my life, I am not going to lie, but it is not the worst either."

„I will try to minimalize your doses."

„Oh, I don't think the big ol' boss will like that." she giggled and I joined her withouth thinking. It was funny that she refered to Dr. Arkham just like me.

„Still. How am I supposed to get to know you if you are uncomfortable and as alive as a corpse..." Her loud lauther bounced around the walls for a long time.

„Now that is what I like! A man with a mind which he will speak and a good sense of humor." she said with a big smile. „When did I get so lucky to recieve one?"

„Well Miss Quinn, I guess we are both lucky."

„Harley."

„What?"

„Call me Harley. I ain't your doctor. You can call me Harley." she fidgeted a bit. Was it even possible for her to feel nervous? I did not think so, but suddenly she looked like a high school girl.

„Alright Harley." I obeyed with a smile. The tought that I might have any power over Harley not only as a doctor but as a man felt strange. But not unwelcomed.

„And I will call you Mr. J." She declared. „I am not a big fan of the doctor title you see."

I understood that, and I was kind of happy that she still decided to put me on a higher level than Pudding. How could anybody be a succesfull psychiatrist if his patient kept calling him Pudding? Pudding and fame didn't go together.

„I see. You can call me that, I like it." She seemed happy about my approval which filled me with joy. If I figure out her rules and buttons, I could unlock her really easily. „Can we start the session?"

„Yes Mr J!"

I started off with some basic professional questions, which led to nowhere. Harley answered all of them, yet I knew she way playing and telling everything but the truth.

„Now Harley, how can I be your doctor if you never tell me the truth?" I asked while raising my eyebrow and smoothing back my hair. She watched this movement with great facination.

„But these are boring questions... I am bored... Can we play?" she whined.

„Only if you are being a good girl." I looked in her eyes and watched the sparkles come out.

„I will be Mr J! I will be a good girl!" She sounded as excited as an inmate drugged up on numerous sedatives can.

„What would you like to play?"

„Since you seem to like questions really much, I would like to ask some too!"

„Why?"

„Because I want to get to know you, silly!" she laughed while some alarmes went off in my head. It was never a good sign when the Queen of Crime took interest in you and wanted to know you. Any sane person would turn around, buy a fake ID and a plane ticket to go as far as possible.

 ** _But we are not really sane, now are we?_** the little voice asked, but I pushed it to the side. I wanted to help her, I wanted to solve her and I wanted a career out of it! Sometimes the doctor had to give something away before he could recieve anything back.

„But we can choose not to answer." I added for safety. I knew I was robbing myself from some information but it could not hurt to add a little emergency exit from the situation.

„Okay." she nodded with a smile.

„Ladies first."

„Do you like working here Mr J?" I thought for a minute before answering.

„I like my job, but the staff can make it hard to enjoy it. Why do you kill people?"

„Because they are in my way or irritate me. Why do you not?"

„Because it is not the right problem solving technique in our society. What do you think about Batman?"

„Batsy is a gloomy stong guy in a bat pajama. He is my friend!" I had to snort at the tought. The Bat and Harley as friends... Now that was a new theory. „Do you really believe your society to be that pretty and nice? That moral?"

This gave me a pause. She did not say 'ours' which meant she did not consider herself as a part of it. And it was a pretty deep question for an insane person.

„Yes."

„Liar." she flashed a lazy smile. There was some playfullness and danger to it. I had to watch my steps. „Or simply stupid."

„What do you mean?" It kind of hurt my ego to be called stupid by a maniac. Or a liar.

„Mr J, your society is everything but moral and pretty. Not even professionals have morals."she stated like it was an universal fact. „But my society has morals. Honour among thieves. Rules that everybody obey. A system that works flawlessly since the begining. Your petty little thing is nothing but a shiny apple which is rotten on the inside."

I blinked, opened my mouth but then quickly shut it again. Did Harley seriously considered the criminal society more moral than the normal one?

 ** _It kind of makes sense._** the little voice added but I ignored it.

„Do you really believe that?" I asked finally.

„Yes. Do you think we are so different? You and I?" she looked right into my eyes and searched for the answer herself while waiting for me to say it.

„Yes." We were different! We had to be! I was a doctor with a normal life and she was a maniac who killed people.

 ** _She was a doctor too._** the voice whispered.

„You are right. You are worse." she smiled like a wolf.

What?

„W-What do you mean?" Did I just stutter?

„You. Are. Worse. Than. Me. Mr. J." she said slowly the smile never leaving her face.

„How can I be worse than you?" I felt a tingle of fear and unsureness for the first time in my life. Something in me screamed at me to stop this nonsense but the other parts of me – the bigger parts – wanted me to know more.

„You are wearing a mask. I am not. You pretend to be a shiny apple yet you are rotten to the gut. I do not pretend. You are a prisoner. I am free." Her eyes started to burn me, but I was too shocked to look away. I had to collect myself. Quickly...

„I am not wearing a mask." I said, my voice shaking a bit.

„But of course you are Mr. J! Let me show you!" she leaned closer to me. Now she seemed more alive than ever. Maybe the drugs strarted to wear off or she just really pushed herself. „Let me paint you the picture. Let's see our situations. We both want to be famous and recognised. We are young geniuses, who are always underestimated. What did we do? We fight for ourself and our dreams, but in a different way. I gave up my "apple life" and became a Queen. I am a head of a society, they fear me, respect me and obey me. They regonise my values and knowledge. And you? You kept on being an apple, crawling at the feet of the big dogs, and using an insane criminal as a stepping stool for fame and recognition."

I was lost. I wanted to unhear this monologe. It moved something within me, but I pushed it aside.

„I am not using anyone. I want to help you." I said weakly. I wanted to believe this but deep inside I knew I was lying.

„Oh Mr. J don't play dumb, I don't like dumb people. You don't want to help me. You are using me as an opportunity to shine and outshine everybody. You could not give a rat's ass what happens to me when you recieve your prize. I will be thrown aside like a used and broken toy. You just want fame. And I can give you that by playing your rules."

„I am not..."

„Keep the bullshit Puddin' . I understand you. This is the only way you can move forward in your world. And this is why I am not part of it. I thrown away my mask a long time ago. And I never regreted it for a second." she smiled.

I was unable to react. I just stared at her and tried to process what I just heard. She finished talking for good this time, and the rest of the session was filled with silence. The next thing I knew was that the guards came in and took her away.

„Boys, check up on Mr. J when you can, I think I might have been a little too hars!" I heard her voice. I was still unable to get up and my body started to shake a little. What was happening to me? There was a strange feeling in me which I could not put anywhere. I gathered my notes and retired to my office to put together my report for Dr. Arkham. My mind felt numb and I worked as a robot, putting down one word after another. When I finished I loosened my tie and leaned back in my chair.

 _„You are wearing a mask. I am not. You pretend to be a shiny apple yet you are rotten to the gut. I do not pretend. You are a prisoner. I am free."_ I heard her voice inside my head and I desperately tried to shut is out.

„She is just messing with you... This is how she breaks all of her doctors." I said to myself.

 ** _But she is right. You know deep inside that she is right. You are using her, and you are rotten._** the voice added. I growled. It was right and I had to admit it. My morals really came out when she said it and I tried to defend myself, but in my mind I admitted more than once that she is the key of my career.

 ** _But she was not mad at you. She understood. She was not angry._** the voice continued ** _._** I had to agree again. There was empathy in her eyes. She really understood it.

„She is still an insane criminal and I am her doctor, triing to fix her." I argued loudly.

 ** _She does not look like she wants to be fixed though..._** hummed the voice thoughtfully. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Now I was arguing with a voice in my head. It was fortunate that I only see Harley next Monday, because till then I would be able to collect myself and prepare for the next session.

I underestimated her. Or overestimated myself. Or both. I thought she would not find a way to get to me or I would be able to handle it.

 _ **You were wrong, kid.**_

I agreed. Again.

* * *

I had the worst and best week of my entire life. And it really said something. After the first private session with Harley, something shifted in me and did not let me calm down. I barely slept anymore, my mind was always working and planing. I was thorn between anger and gratitude. I was angry at Harley, because she made me feel this way, but I was gratefull since she opened my eyes to a whole new world.

It excited me. In this new light I Iooked thought all of her files and folders again and I started to see a system in her actions. Not a pattern, but I understood the motives. While last week I blindly learned all the datas, now I was able to store them. This woman was a pure genius. I always knew that, it was a fact about her but now I believed it with all of my heart. Only a highly intelligent person could hold a system like this together. An intelligent and strong person.

I underestimated her. Big time. But instead of fear all I felt was thrill. I am somebody that could challenge this genius, I could study her. I no longer focused on my nonexsistent book of Harley Quinn, all I saw was the things I could learn from her. My interest in her started as a spark but now it felt like a forest fire.

 ** _Easy there boy, don't get us killed in the fire. We are far from fireproof._** the voice warned me. Since the session, the voice was back, stronger than ever and it was always in a chatty mood.

„Right. First, I have to learn the rules of her game. If I know them, then we can play and I can win." I said with confidance.

 ** _Look where confidance got you last time. You won't get any more free passes, if you push her around too much you will be the 6th broken doctor in a month._**

On monday I was sitting in my office at seven in the morning rereading all my notes before my next session with Harley. I still had a lot of time, but I wanted to stop by Dr. Arkham and ask how the was the medication. Last week I asked for dose reduction and I even made a three pages long request where I explained how the sedatives interfere with the success of the therapy. After two hours of talking and reasoning, I got what I wanted. Dr. Arkham ordered to start the reduction of the sedatives, so when I see her on the next session she will only have a minimal amount of drugs in her system.

When Arkham informed me that Harley was on a very good behavour – for herself – I relaxed. I did not believe I changed her, but she was keeping her word to play by our rules. Maybe she was planning something too. I sat down in our therapy room and closed my eyes, triing to collect myself and prepare for what may come.

I heard Harley laugh way before the door opened and she was escorted in. She looked great compared to last week. She was alive, radiating power and insanity off herself and I was lost for a moment. It was an amazing feeling to be in this special aura of hers, like I just entered another world. In a sense I most certanly did.

I was brought back to the present when she was thrown into the chair by her guard who chained her to her seat.

„Is it reall neccessary to treat her like this?"I asked while my brow lifted.

„It is for your safety." Jerry the guard growled while he double checked the chain and the straightjacket. Harley was only giggling and when Jerry pulled away she playfully snapped her teeth at him.

„I see." I murmured and waited untill he left the room.

„He enjoys tying me up way too much. Do you think he has a kink for it?" Harley asked giggling.

„Maybe." I nodded with a smile. „How are you feeling?"

„Amazing Mr. J! Thank you for getting rid of all those stupid pills for me" she purred which sent a chill down my spine.

„You're welcome. I prefer to talk to you while your brain functions properly."

„Ain't you just the sweetest!" she cooed, but suddenly she straightened up and lost her smile. I looked at her slightly concerned.

„Is there any problem Harley?" I searched her face.

„I wanna apologise Mr. J..." she sighed.

„Why?" I was lost.

„Last time I was a little bit hard on you and I almost broke you" she grimaced. The look in her eyes was sad and regretfull rahter than annoyed.

„There is no need to apologize. My job is to listen to you even if you are harsh." I shot her a reassuring smile.

„You don't get it." she shook her head forcefully and leaned towards me. „You are special Mr. J."

„Why is that?" I automatically leaned closer too. Last week all I thought about was this woman and how special and intelligent she is. My equal or even above me by an inch. And now she was praising me. And it felt good.

„Because I can see you. I can see your intellect and fire in your eyes." she whispered like someone else would hear it. Like it was a secret. „But I saw you wearing that stupid mask on your face and hidding from me and it made me very angry!"

She did look angry even when she mentioned it.

„I am sorry Harley. I did not know the mask was there." I said and I realized I was telling her the truth. Untill she opened my eyes I always convinced myself that I was doing what is right and justified everything with little lies.

„Of course you didn't" she snorted. „No one does. But I can see it in your eyes."

I swallowed. We hardly started the session and I already felt weird. I tried to collect myself concentrating on my plan which I created over the weekend, but before I had a chance to talk, Harley spoke up again.

„So are we friends again?" she smiled at me but her eyes kept studying me.

„You consider me as a friend?" I was a bit taken back but I felt happy. Now I could skip the first half of my plan - the getting close to her part.

„Of course!" she gave me her best smile and my lips stretch into one too. „Can you do one thing for me though?"

„What?"

„I promise not to poke your mask anymore, but I want you to know, that you can take it of when you are with me. I want to see you... Because what I see in your eyes... Is beautiful." she breathed and I was speachless yet again. I was called beautifull and handsome before but only because of my physique, face and perfect behavour. She wanted none of that. She wanted me, raw, uncensored, even dark and twisted.

„Well... I can't promise anything but I can try." I showed her my best smile which made her glow from happiness.

„Of course Mr. J. Whatever is comfortable for you! We are friends after all!"

* * *

After a short time I got to work with Harley three times a week. We came up with a rutin on our meetings and it was something I always looked forward to. We spoke about our days first then I asked some questions so I could do my report for Arkham but in the remaining time I had thrown aside my notepad and we just had fun talking and laughing.

After spending a little over a month with her I started noticing little changes in my life. In the mornings I always spent five more minutes triing to figure out what to wear, so in case we meet I would look a little bit more presentable. Since I was forced to wear white shirts and black pants to work, only the quality of those could change and the color of my tie. After she complimented my purple tie – which was my only tie I could find that day and I was not comfortable wearing it – I even purchesed some more colourfull ones. I also spent an extra five minutes in front of the mirror to make sure my hair is styled to perfection.

One day I was a bit late and I barely made to our session in time. I felt like a mess and I still had my coffee in my hand.

„What's that Mr. J?" she asked while she curiously fidgeted in her chair. I could not get a permission to reduce the security down to handcuffs, so she wouldn't have to sit in a straightjacket chained to a chair.

„Coffee. I was running a bit late. I am sorry." I sat down and tried to calm my heart from the running.

„Espresso?" she perked up after taking a deep smell.

„Yes." I nodded with a smile. She was staring at my paper cup like it was the most amazing thing in the word. „Would you like some?"

„Can I have some?" the chains made a loud noise when she jumped up from excitement and they pulled her right back to her seat.

„Of course Harls." I smiled at her and stepped next to her with the cup. She never stopped moving, clearly she was thrilled that she got to drink coffee.

„It is hot and I do not want to pour it on you by accident Harley, please stop moving." as soon as it left my mouth Harley froze and kept her eyes on the coffee. I carefully held the cup to her mouth and helped her drink. After a few sips she pulled away her head and showed me her biggest smile. I let out a small laugh at the sight before me. The Queen of Gotham sat on her chair like the happiest kid in the world while she had coffee stains around her lips.

„Let me help you." I smiled and picked up a napkin to clean her face off. I had never been this close to her, I never even left my seat during our session, but this day I was standing next to her and carefully wiping her face. I could feel the heat radiating through the napkin and I could almost feel the softness of her skin. She might looked like a ivory statue but she did not feel like one.

„It felt like heaven!"She moaned and flashed me another brilliant smile. „Thank you so much Mr. J!"

„You're welcome Harls."I sat back down on my chair.

„I really like them, you know."

„What?"

„The nicknames you give me. I like them." I swear I could feel myself blushing and I could just pray she did not notice it.

„I am glad to hear it."I smiled. „Can we start?"

„Yes!"

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! I really love writting this story and I am glad that others seem to enjoy it too!**_

 _ **There will be one more chapter for this story, but I am thinking about adding a bonus chapter which would contain the events of the first three, but from Harley's POV. It would be a longer one shot like chapter but it would show the other side of the story.**_


	3. The birth of The Joker

**The final Joker POV chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

After another week I felt like a whole new person. Like I saw everything in a new light. Harley opened her world up to me and I was lost in it. But I enjoyed every second of it. The voice in my head stopped talking whenever I was with her, but it multiplied when I was alone.

I liked most of them, there was only one that I really hated. One that always asked me to walk away from Harley and to shut her out of my mind. Maybe that was the last piece of my mask which I kept for the public. The one piece I used when I was away from the only person who liked me for my real self. And this annoying little voice did not stop the mindless chit chats.

 ** _She manipulates you! Do you seriously think she likes you? Have any emotions toward you?_** it screamed at me during the nights I could not sleep ** _. She is a murderer, a criminal, a lunatic! She is only using you!_**

 _No, she is not!_ I snapped at it. _She sees a friend in me, someone who can be her equal._

 ** _You are pathetic! She is playing with you and you don't even realise it!_**

 _Shut the hell up_! I screamed silently _. I love her!_

The voice went silent and I sat up in my bed. Love? Is that even possible? I was not one to fall in love. I had been in several relationships in the past, but they were not memorable or longterm connections. But Harley was different. She did not ask me to be perfect for her or to hide my mistakes. She adored them and encouraged me to show them to her.

Whenever I was with her, the voices stopped and I felt more relaxed than ever. It felt like I belonged there, next to her, in her world. I had even smaller patience with my collagues and everyday people. They bored me to no end and their disgusting sweet talking made me want to do bad things to them. Just to shut them up. Forever.

When I closed my eyes I saw Harley in front of me, free from her restains and holding her hand out for me. Her smile was the most perfect thing in the world and she only smiled at me like that. I felt my lips curl into a smile and a laugh started deep in my throat. After a few smaller giggles I broke out into a loud laugh. I felt weight dissapearing from my chest, my heart beating faster and adrenalin running throught my veins.

I never laughed like this before in my life, but I never felt more alive either.

* * *

After this night I tried to sneak in small surprises for Harley as much as possible. She mentioned that she got bored quickly in her cell since she had nothing to do all day, so I got her some books. My other little things were mostly food or drink related, because I highly doubted she ate anything normal at all.

One day I got her a little toy kitty.

"What is that?" she asked curiously when I held it up.

"It is a kitty. For you."

"That is so adorable! You are spoiling me Mr. J!" she smiled at me happily.

"I do not." There was no way for me to spoil her in the Asylum in the way I wanted to. If I had the chance I would spoil her with jewels, clothes, presents and more.

"Sure you do!" she laughed while I placed the toy in front of her. "And I can do nothing in return! I would love to give you something too!"

"You already did." I answered honestly and watched as she tried to claim her present without her hands. The straightjacket and the chains were starting to get on my nerves. She never tried to attack or hurt me, she did not even move on our sessions. And I knew she was on her best behaviour. So what was the point of them?

Her soft laugh brought me back to reality. She was poking the kitty with her nose while talking to it. She spoke to the toy like it was real cat. I wanted to talk about so many things during this session, but I was perfectly fine with just watching her.

 _One day, I will truly spoil you._ I tought to myself smiling.

* * *

When I entered our room the next session I found her smiling on her chair, wearing her straightjacket but I could not see any chains on her.

„Dr. Arkham said I was a good girl so he took away my chains." She explained seeing my questioning look.

„That is soooo sweet of him... I asked for the remover of the straightjacket too but well." I snarled. She looked at me giggling. „What?"

„Are you afraid of me?" she asked out of the blue. I looked at her in disbelief.

„Why would I?"

„Well I hurt a lot of people."

„They are in your way. Or annoy you."

„I am not a good girl."

„You just do things differently." I snorted. The next thing I heard was the soft noise of buckles undoing themselves. I looked at Harley with amazement, who was happily working her way out of the jacket. When she was done she placed the restrains on the table and stretched out. Her spine gave out some loud cracks.

„Oh how I missed this freedom!" she purred then she put her hands on the table and fixed her eyes on me. She was wearing a white tank top which showed her arms covered in small tattoos. This was the first time I had seen her like this, and I loved the view.

„Comfortable?"

„Oh, yes" she smiled.

"Good to hear. Now let's start this session."

After talking about random topics for half an hour she started fidgeting.

„Is everything all right Harley?" I asked concerned. She almost looked nervous.

„Can I... Can I ask something from you Mr. J?" she started playing with her hands and avoided my gaze. "It may seem silly."

„Of course." I did not even hesitate with my answer.

„Can I... Can I hug you?" she almost looked tinier than usual. I wanted to laugh. She was nervious about this? Did she think, I refuse such a request?

„Sure you can Harls." I said with a smile and stood up with open arms. She basically flew to me and burried her face into my chest while hugging me tightly. My arms closed around her and I slowly started stroking her back. I felt complete with her in my embrace. She belonged here and I belonged to her side. I heard that annoying little voice at the back of my mind but all the other voices shouted over it. This felt right.

„Thanks Puddin'"she said quietly before moving away with a smile.

„You're welcome Harls."

* * *

After our hug I could hardly keep myself from seeking her touch. When we were left alone in the room, she removed her jacket and allowed me to hold her hand or touch her.

„Can you love?" I asked her one day. I both waited and dreaded her answer.

„Oh, Mr. J can't we all? But your pretty little book with big words says I can't, doesn't it?" She smiled while she slowly caressed the back of my hand.

„Yes, is does..." I sighed. She was not seen as a loving person.

„But do you know Puddin' what the real question is?" she leaned in. She only called me Pudding when she was overcome by affection.

„What is it?" I leaned closer to her unvoluntarily. She looked like she wanted to share a secret and my undivided attention was hers.

„If someone can love lil' old me... I am a crazy criminal after all, am I not?" she breathed and I wanted to protest - both about the loving her and crazy criminal part - but she silenced me with a wave of her hand. „Don't worry your handsome head over it Puddin', I know the answer. For both questions. I can be loved, just by a special kind of somebody."

„And who's that?"

„A gangster."

„A gangster?" Why one of those? I am not one and I was able to love her.

„Yes Puddin', someone who will always forgive me, ride or die with me, that's just what gangsters do" she singed lightly the end while leaning even closer to me.

That gave me a pause. Maybe I was a gangster. I was ready to do all of those things for her. We were so close to each other that I could feel her breath on my lips. I dreamed of kissing her, being with her, taking her, making her mine and mine alone, but this was the reality. I tried to reason with myself why kissing her would be a bad idea, but as soon as I felt her lips touching mine, all reasons went out of the window.

It was a short but meaningfull kiss. It felt like life itself. I knew then that we belonged together. I would never be complete without her ever again.

„My time is almost up here Puddin' " she whispered quietly which made me stop. She wanted to leave? Of course I could understand that this was not her dream place, but I did not want her to go. Before I got far ahead in my plans of preventing this, she saw my expression and laughed softly.

„You are being silly Mr. J. I want to take you with me. I won't leave you with these mindless dummies." I felt the tension leave my body and a smile appeared on my face.

„And what will I become then?" I asked. She stayed silent for a minute, deep in her thoughts, but then she looked at me.

„Hm... How about... The Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime and the King of Gotham?" she smiled at me. King. Prince. Joker.

„Joker... I like it" I tasted the name.

„I only ask for one last favour" she said and gave me a peck on the lips.

„Yes?" Whatever it was she would get it.

„I want a machine gun."

* * *

Maybe hiding in my office while there was a mass shooting in the Asylum was not my brightest idea.

 ** _This is where your pathetic obsession gets us! Dead! She will kill us!_** the annoying little voice screamed in my head, louder than the bullets.

„Oh shut the hell up" I growled. „She will not."

 _Maybe I shouldn't have got her that machine gun._ I thought.

 ** _Well duh, idiot, but now we are dead meat!_**

 ** _Shut your annoying little mouth! Harley will not hurt us!_** More and more voices decided to take part in the conversation causing me a big headache. Maybe this was the reason why I did not realise that some thugs found me, grabbed me by my arms and started to drag me away. And maybe they found me because I was screaming at the voices at the top of my lungs.

„Now carefull boys, that is my Puddin' over there. Just put him on the table!" As soon as I heard Harley, the voices calmed down and I turned my head to search for her. She was not far away from me, giving orders to her men. She wore the same white pants and tank top as always. Her hair was up in her signature pigtails and they bounced happily when she moved.

„Did the voices hurt you Puddin'?' She asked me.

„Only one." I admitted. Only that little annoying one can hurt me, which insisted on betraying Harley.

„And what did that one do?" she stepped in front of me. I was sitting on a table, yet she looked so small compared to me.

„It wanted me to leave you." I said honestly.

„We can't have that, can we? Lay down Puddin' I will take care of that voice." she ordered and I obeyed. When I realised where was I laying, I was already strapped down.

 ** _Your stupid twisted love got us into shock therapy! Congratulations, moron!_** the annoying voice screamed at me.

„It might hurt a little Mr. J" I heard Harley's voice somewhere near me. She came into my vision with a smile and caressed my face a bit. She was already wearing gloves.

„I can take it."And I meant it. For her I could take anything. She squealed happily and kissed me soundly on my lips.

„Bite down on this, won't ya?" she hold a belt to my mouth and I bit down on the leather without hesitation. She did not even gave me a chance to prepare myself for the electricity, but perhaps that was for the best. I don't think anything could prepare you for something like this.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turnd into hours... Maybe days. I had no idea. I fell in and out of consciousness, my throat started to hurt from screaming, but I kept fighting my way back to the world, because I knew Harley was waiting for me.

„One more round Puddin'! You are doing great!" I heard the pride and joy in her voice so I grabbed into it with all my will and took that one last round. I smelled burned flesh, the heat and pain reached a whole new level before everything stopped. I expected the pain to stay with me, but it faded away and I felt strong. Powerfull even.

„You are done! You were so good Mr J!"

I could feel the straps disappearing around my body and I was free. I sat up carefully and touched my temple. I felt the burn marks under my fingers, but I cared little for them. All I cared about at the moment was the small blond in front of me.

„It will go away soon Puddin' ." Harley cooed and pressed a light kiss on my nose. „How are the voices?"

I took a minute to observe what was going on in my head. There were voices for sure, but the annoying one which caused me so much pain was silent. Normaly it would be screaming at me for what I had done, but it just vanished.

„It's gone, toots." I smiled my best smile for her. She giggled happily and stepped away.

„Get ready, there is one more thing I need you to do before you can be my King." she said while she headed to the door. I followed her immediatly.

„Frosty! Do you have my keys?" Harley screamed, triing to be heard over the shooting and shouts.

„Yes Boss." A serious looking guy said and held out some car keys. Harley snatched them from his hand.

„We are going first! Do me a favour and mess this place up like I would!" Harley laughed while she skipped to the main entrance. While I followed her I took off my white doctor coat and loosened my green tie. My body moved differently than before and it was an amazing feeling. I felt free and unstopable.

„Where are we going sweetheart?" I asked while I caught up to her.

„It is a surprise Puddin'." she winked me and stopped at a bloody red lamborgini. „I am driving!"

I hopped into the passenger seat and made myself comfortable. I didn't even bothered to use the seatbelt.

„You ready Mr. J?"

„You bet I am, Harls." I didn't even finish when she floored the gas and we vanished into the night.

* * *

„Do you know where are we?" she asked seriously, while I stared into the chemical tanks.

„No."

„This is where I died." she followed my eyes and looked into the acid. "And where I was reborn."

„How?"

„You know how it is in 'Apple Society'... You are being hardworking, solving cases, helping people, becoming more and more famous... But one day a bitter bitch decides that your time is over. She is jealous of you and your career. So she sets you up. She knocks you out..." her voice became distant, like she wasn't even talking to me anymore. The folder which contained her photo and disappearence popped into my mind. „... and to get rid of you for good... She throws you into the acid bath."

Anger rose in me. How dare anybody hurt her? She was a genius, a gem, a Queen!

„But she fucked it up you know. The acid did not do what it was supposed to. It created the most dangerous Queen of all time." she looked at me and there was a single tear running down her face. I was in front of her before she could continue and kissed the tear away.

„Smile, my Queen. That bitch doesn't deserve your tears." I purred to her which made her shiver, but she rewarded me with her prettiest smile. The one that only I got to see. After a moment of silence she stepped away from me and cleared her throat.

„Question. Would you die for me?" she asked.

„Yes." I said without missing a beat.

„That was too easy... Would you... Would you live for me?" her eyes were locked with mine, searching and studying me like a predator. This was not the time and place for playing around.

I understood the weight of the second question. Dying was so easy, but living! Fighting and never giving up... That was something way harder.

„Yes."

„Carefull... Do not say this oath thoughtlessly." she warned me. She gave me one last chance to back out. „Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power... You want this?"

My eyes never left her while she spoke. I knew I was way past the point of returning. I did not desire to be anywhere else than her side.

„I do." I said.

„Say it. Say it. Say it." she started to walk towards me and gently pushed me at the edge of the platform. „Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty..."

„Please."I said quietly. My body ached for her, my mind wanted to be complete and I was willing to do anything to get what I wanted.

„God, you are so... good!" she closed her eyes in pleasure and let her head roll back. She stepped away once again, allowing me to do what I had to. And I did not make her wait. I leaned back and let myself fall. It was like flying. I felt free and alive.

Suddenly the falling stopped and I was surrounded by liquid. I let my body sank deeper and deeper, taking in the slow, burning sensation. I knew it was a special kind of acid, but after the shock therapy this pain felt like tickling. It was a wonderfull experience. It was like I was changing and in a way I suppose I was. When I started to lose my air, I moved my arms and legs and started swimming to the surface. I was half way there when I felt a hand gripping my arm and pulling me upwards. After a few seconds my lungs were filled with oxygen again and I opened my eyes.

„Welcome to my word Joker." Harley said with a smile and she swam closer to me. I smiled and hugged her immediatly. „Green is definetaly your colour."

I stared at the green locks in the field of my vision and studied them for a while. When I was done I growled and smoothed my hair back with one simple movement.

„Thank you toots. Not chocolate brown, but I can still be your Pudding, right?" I asked with a grin.

„You will always be Puddin' for me Mr. J!" she giggled. I quickly captured her lips with a heated kiss, which she happily returned. When we separated with the need of air we just looked at each other and breathed for a few seconds. Then we broke into a loud, crazy laughter which was probably heard from far away and sent chills down anybody's spine. But we didn't care.

Because tonight a new royality was crowned in Gotham and the Queen had finally found her King.

* * *

 ** _The end_**

* * *

 _In this AU, Harley can swim._

 **Thank you so much for reading my first story! I am working on a Bonus chapter at the moment which I mentioned before. It will be Harley's POV and some of her plans and feelings!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, they made my days!**


End file.
